


The Decisions You Don’t Make

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Miles saves Peter, Peter deserved to live, Peter lives, Slight AU because everything plays out the exact same, Spider in training, Tombstone (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “Promise me you’ll do this.”There’s a pause, he’s scared. His heart is beating a mile a minute but he knows he can’t leave him there.“No.”/OR/Miles saves Peter because Peter deserves to live.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	The Decisions You Don’t Make

“Promise me you’ll do this.”

There’s a pause, he’s scared. His heart is beating a mile a minute but he knows he can’t leave him there. 

“No.”

“What? Kid look—“

“No because you’re getting out of here.”

Spider-Man coughs, his blue eye searching into Miles’s. He tries to get up but only falls again.

“Here.”

Miles picks up the yellow rubble that’s covering Spidey’s leg. 

Spider-Man is shocked for a second. He nods silently before he lets out a small grunt, using the last of his strength to crawl from underneath the yellow beam.

“Jeez kid I’m impressed.” He sounds out of breath, his ungloved hand coming to rest on Miles’s shoulder in appreciation. 

“Be impressed later, we have to—“

“Tombstone, we’re done with tests; get that thing ready to go again. And soon... run faster!”

There’s a pause, the thud of that big guy’s feet moving towards them; stopping at where Spider-Man was once laying.

“Find him! _Now_!”

The sound of metal footsteps fills the quiet lab. The faint buzz and crackles of broken wires and computers filled the air as the thick silence envelopes them. 

“We need to move, kid.”

Miles nods as he leads Spider-Man towards the exit, his weight shifting onto Miles as they trudge softly and quietly through the debris. As they neared the exit a piece of metal gives under Miles’s foot as he trips. The two men turn towards them the bigger one ordering the one in purple to seize them.

The duos’s head starts to buzz and a sudden feeling to run invades Miles’s senses. 

“I think this is the part where we run!”

Spidey quickly grabs Miles by the waist as he zips out of the lab, the man in purple quickly cuts the web and Spider-Man and Miles land just in front of a metal gate. Spider-Man throws miles over the gate and follows suit. They begin to run down a long narrow subway tunnel as Miles heaves for breath.

“Who is that guy?”

Spider-Man looks behind them and then looks forward again, keeping pace with Miles.

“The Prowler but I call him evil Deadpool!”

A few moments later Prowler launches through a weak concrete wall, nearly grabbing Miles but he narrowly misses as his momentum toppled and he crashes into a wall with force. He quickly recovers, readying his claws once more as he gives chase.

Miles and Spider-Man keep running straight and they both notice a pale light coming towards them, and fast.

“ _Jump_!”

Spidey and Miles simultaneously jump, sticking to the wall. They both heave as they try desperately to catch their breath.

Spider-Man jumps down and looks backwards, seeing that Prowler avoided getting hit by the train. He sighs disappointingly, 

“I was _really_ hoping he’d get hit by that.” 

Spider-Man looks up and sees that Miles is having trouble unsticking. The metallic clang of the Prowler’s boots start to get louder.

“Kid! Just think about letting go!”

Miles takes the advice and drops, almost sticking the landing but not quite. Spider-Man grabs his arm as he jolts Miles back into a run; another train light just ahead.

“We can make it! Just keep running!” 

The lights get brighter and brighter as they run towards it head on. Spider-Man quickly uses his web to zip him and Miles onto the platform where civilians look at them in confusion.

Spider-Man and Miles keep running, jumping a rail and narrowly miss getting rammed by a train.

—

The pair kept running. Spider-Man zipped them both into the skyline, on top of a high building where he was sure they were safe, despite Miles’s justified paranoia.

“Kid, kid we’re safe.” Spider-Man plops down, out of breath, resting back on a brick wall. 

Miles is pacing in front of him, and despite his best but halfhearted efforts Spidey can’t get him to calm down. 

“Hey kid... stop moving around so much, I’m getting dizzy,” He offers a joke.

Miles is still pacing, both his hands in his hair as he paces back and forth, mumbling to himself but Peter is sure he’s on the verge of tears.

The best choice, it seemed, was for Peter to web his shoe laces; causing Miles to fall forward. But of course, Peter catches him.. and pulls him into a hug. Miles starts to sob as he grips onto Spider-Man’s tattered suit.

“Listen. I just wanted to say thanks.. for not leaving me back there to die. I was sure I was a goner.”

Miles sniffles, calming down as Peter pulls back, patting him twice on the shoulder.

“And I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise, kid.”

There was a pause, the distant sound of sirens in the background.

“It’s Miles.. Morales.. my name,”

Peter lets off a soft chuckle as he removes his mask. His face bruised but not broken as he flashes a smile.

“Peter.. Peter Parker.”


End file.
